Jump Scare
by MissFairheart
Summary: It's movie night in the Castle of Lions, and tonight the paladins have decided to watch a horror movie. Lance is super excited because he thinks Keith will cuddle him for protection, but he doesn't know that Keith isn't easily scared. Klance One-shot. KLANCE FLUFF


It's movie night in the Castle of Lions, and tonight the paladins of Voltron are watching a horror movie. Movie night got started about a deca-phoeb ago when the team showed Coran and Allura their very first movie. The two Alteans were so fascinated by it and loved it so much that they declared they would hold a movie night every Phoeb, and they had yet to disappoint.

But Lance was particularly excited about this movie night. Because this movie night was different. Horror movie means scary movie. Scary movie means jump scares. Jump scares means Lance's adorable boyfriend cuddling into his chest for protection. And Lance was absolutely fine with that.

The whole castle was getting ready. Pidge was setting up the TV, Hunk was preparing snacks, Coran and Allura were setting up the chairs and couches, and Shiro and Keith were collecting blankets and pillows from all around the castle while Lance ran around and pretended to be doing stuff.

In about half a varga, everyone was ready: pyjamas on, food within reach, and plenty of blankets and pillows to go around. Coran turned out the lights and took his seat with the others. Pidge and Hunk were lying on a mini island of bean bags, blankets and pillows they had put together. Allura had claimed a whole couch, which Coran had decided to hide behind while insisting he wasn't scared. Shiro was sitting in one of the two huge, comfy chairs that the paladins had picked up from the space mall, and Lance and Keith were sharing the second one in the pair. Keith sitting across Lance's lap with multiple blankets over both of them.

Pidge had managed to gain control of the remote and started the movie. Lance could barely contain his excitement. In just tick, he would be embracing Keith and running his fingers through his beautiful boyfriend's hair to comfort him. He could. Not. Wait.

The first jump scare came around within doboshes. Allura screamed and Coran passed out, falling to the floor, while Hunk hid under a blanket. Keith didn't even flinch.

The next jump scare placed Hunk under four more blankets and Pidge into a laughing fit because apparently, she found her own fear hilarious. Keith, unfortunately, didn't move a muscle.

The next few scares involved someone having their head cut off mid-sentence, a monster leaping onto a child and eating the kids face, and Hunk screaming because he thought there would be a jump scare but was wrong. By that point, Allura had joined Coran on the floor having fainted when she mistook Pidge accidently kicking the couch for a monster attempting to eat her and the couch whole. But Keith remained un-phased. _Does he even get scared?_ Lance thought.

Lance was starting to get seriously annoyed. He grumbled rather loudly and earned a few frustrated looks from Hunk and Pidge. He was shushed by Shiro a tick later who was thoroughly enjoying the movie. Lance kept groaning and moaning during important scenes. He commented on the movie and annoyed everyone until finally, Pidge snapped.

"HOLY QUIZNACK KEITH! WILL YOU _PLEASE_ JUST MAKE HIM STOP! HUG HIM OR KISS HIM OR JUST DO _SOMETHING! ANYTHING,_ TO SHUT. HIM. UP!" she shouted, glaring at Lance. How can something so small be so intimidating?

Lance felt his face burn as he turned as red as a tomato. Keith turned to him, his expression a mix of confusion and amusement. "What was all that about?" he asked. "Um . . . I . . . um . . . err" was all Lance could manage.

"He wants you to cuddle him. He was super excited about this movie because he thought you would snuggle against him for protection," Pidge supplied helpfully in a sing-song voice. Apparently, she had decided making Lance blush in front of Keith was a bigger victory than intimidating him.

Lance turned an even deeper shade of red, if possible. Keith smiled softly, his beautiful violet eyes twinkling in the dim light. Lance felt his blush deepen further, seriously he had to be breaking some sort of record here.

Keith shook his head and chuckled. "If you wanted to be close to me, Lance, you should have just asked," he said, before slipping an arm around Lance's waist. He shifted his body so that he was leaning into Lance's chest. Keith placed his other hand on Lance's shoulder and kissed him lightly on the lips before turning his attention back to the TV.

After a moment to recover, Lance wrapped an arm around Keith to keep him supported. He could feel the muscles in Keith's back relax from the strain of keeping him from falling backwards off the side of the chair. Lance's other hand rested on Keith's thigh, although the blankets and Keith's pyjama pants separated their skin. Keith sighed quietly and Lance felt his blush fade. _Finally_.

Lance couldn't wait for next Phoebs movie night.


End file.
